24 golpes
by EvilDarkLady
Summary: Ha llegado el final de la escapada de los dos amigos. Advertencias: Muerte de un personaje principal, slash (aunque nada explícito).


_Disclaimer: Nada me pertenece. Sólo hago esto por diversión. House pertenece a David Shore. La canción "24 golpes" pertenece a Mikel Erentxun (quien además era un fiel seguidor de la serie, a tenor de sus Tweets)._

_Advertencia: Muerte de un personaje principal. Spoilers del final de la serie.  
_

_Aunque este fic ha sido inspirado por la canción que le da título, no es un songfic, ya que la letra de la canción no está incluida dentro del fic. Al final del fic incluyo la parte que me lo inspiró por si alguien quiere leerla._

_Puede considerarse como una continuación de "Ayer es un animal herido", pero también puede leerse por separado sin ningún problema._

* * *

_Eres un bastardo sin corazón._

Había oído esas palabras tantas veces que ya había perdido la cuenta.

Y, bueno, la verdad es que ciertamente era un bastardo. Literalmente. El difunto marido de su madre, John House, no había sido su padre biológico.

Sin embargo, por mucho que hubiera tratado de demostrar lo contrario durante años, él sí tenía un corazón.

Un corazón que latía en su pecho. Un corazón que, en contra de todo lo que los demás creían, era capaz de sentir emociones. Pero también era un corazón que había recibido demasiados golpes. Y cada uno de esos golpes había dejado una cicatriz en él. En ese corazón había tantas cicatrices que, en caso de desearlo, podría fabricarse un collar de cicatrices.

Y lo que estaba sucediendo en ese momento, iba a ser el broche final para ese collar.

Wilson se estaba muriendo. Su amigo, su amante, su _todo_ se estaba muriendo. No había nada que él pudiera hacer al respecto. La única cosa -persona- que había dado realmente sentido a su propia existencia se desvanecía en sus brazos. Abrazó aún con más fuerza a_ su Wilson _como si así pudiera evitar su muerte.

Echó una mirada a su mochila donde la pistola de John estaba escondida. Una pistola cargada de balas plateadas, una de las cuales llevaba su nombre impreso. Una bala para solucionar la pérdida de su amor. Porque, por mucho que él siempre hubiera tratado de negarlo, su corazón era tan vulnerable al amor como cualquier otro.

Sí, un arma que Wilson había descubierto al comienzo de su viaje.

_-¿Por qué demonios has traído una pistola falsa a nuestro viaje?-_

_-Viajar por carretera es peligroso. Tenemos que ser capaces de protegernos a nosotros mismos.- House se había encogido de hombros, fingiendo indiferencia._

_-¿Protegernos? ¿Con una arma de atrezzo?- Wilson le había preguntado incrédulo._

_-Todo el mundo miente. Siempre te lo he dicho.-_

_-Así que, ¿quieres hacer creer a la hipotética persona que nos amenace que el arma es …?- Entonces, una idea había golpeado con fuerza a Wilson, quien había entrecerrado los ojos. -¡Espera! ¡Tú! ¡Hijo de puta! Yo tenía razón cuando estábamos en Princeton. Esta arma es real, no atrezzo, ¿no?-_

_-Sí.-_

_Wilson había sacudido la cabeza, exasperado por los engaños de su amigo, pero, por lo demás, había guardado silencio. Después de unos instantes, sin embargo, un pensamiento se había filtrado en su mente. Un pensamiento que le había helado el alma._

_-House, ¿no iras a usar esta pistola contigo después de que yo...?- la voz apagada de Wilson había sonado llena de angustia._

_House no había querido mentirle a su amigo, así que se había encogido de hombros de nuevo._

_-¡House, no! ¡Deshazte de ella!-_

_-¿Un cojo y un tipo que se está muriendo, durmiendo en ciertos lugares no muy recomendables? Necesitamos protección.-_

_Wilson no había sido capaz de contrarrestar aquel argumento. Pero aún así ..._

_-Prométeme que no vas a usarla para matarte.- La voz de Wilson había sonado casi desesperada._

_La única respuesta a su súplica había sido el silencio._

_-¡Prométemelo, House!-_

_-No puedo prometer algo que no sé si voy a poder cumplir.- House había mantenido su mirada clavada en la de Wilson, retándole a desafiarlo._

_-House. ¡Prométemelo!- Wilson le había exigido bastante enfadado._

_-Tú no querías sentir dolor. Tal vez yo estoy cansado de vivir con dolor constante. -House había dicho muy furioso también él. -No quisiste luchar. Tal vez yo no quiero seguir luchando. Hasta ahora, he respetado tus deseos. Creo que me merezco lo mismo-._

Eso había puesto fin a la discusión ya que House había hecho un razonamiento completamente válido y Wilson no había podido encontrar ninguna buena razón para argumentar en contra de eso. La pistola había sido relegada al fondo de la mochila de House y nunca habían vuelto a discutir sobre ese tema.

La realidad no había cambiado, sin embargo, después de aquella discusión. La vida de Wilson se estaba desvaneciendo igualmente y aquella certeza estaba arañando su alma igual que lo harían miles de cuchillas de afeitar, dejando a su paso más cicatrices que todos los otros golpes que había recibido juntos. Miles de sangrantes cicatrices sin esperanza de sanar nunca.

La vida de Wilson se desvanecía ante sus ojos casi como aprovechando las sombras de la noche, igual que un jinete que usa la oscuridad para escapar.

House miró hacia el exterior de la ventana. Cualquier cosa era mejor que mirar a su amigo. Dolía demasiado. Era una noche abierta. Sin nubes en el oscuro cielo. La luna llena brillando cerca del horizonte. Debería ser una noche hermosa, pero, para House, no lo era. Este era el final de su escapada. Era el fin de ambos. Él iba a estar allí, confortando a Wilson hasta su último aliento y, a continuación, ... Nada importaría ya. La pistola, el coche, no importaba lo que fuese a utilizar para sí mismo. Su propio fin sería sólo un destello que le permitiría dejar atrás el vendaval de sus emociones.

Sus emociones ... Las tenía, a pesar de lo que había siempre había tratado de transmitir frente al resto del mundo. Justo en ese momento, las dos predominantes en el huracán que rugía en su mente eran desesperación y amor. Desesperación porque Wilson se estaba muriendo. Amor hacia el hombre que yacía entre sus brazos.

Por supuesto, no iba a expresar aquel amor que sentía en voz alta. De hecho, a pesar de lo fuertes que eran sus sentimientos hacia Wilson, aún tenía que decirle que lo amaba. Iba a ser fiel a su palabra. Wilson no había luchado contra el cáncer, por tanto, House no iba a confesarle sus sentimientos.

No importaba, sin embargo. Porque Wilson sabía que House lo amaba. Wilson sentía aquel amor en el fuerte abrazo de su amigo. Lo había sentido en cada beso, en cada caricia o cada vez que habían hecho el amor. También lo había sentido cuando se había dado cuenta de que House había renunciado a todo por él. No, no importaba que House no reconociera su amor por él en voz alta. _No es lo que la gente dice, es lo que hacen_ le había dicho su falsa prima ocho años atrás. House había hecho por él mucho más de lo que nadie habría hecho jamás. Sí, House le amaba.

Con sus últimas fuerzas miró a House. House le miró y, entonces, lo supo. Aquel era, definitivamente, el final.

-Todo el mundo miente, pero el tiempo es el mayor mentiroso, Wilson.- Susurró House, la desesperación evidente en su voz. El tiempo, como una araña, había tejido su telaraña alrededor de ambos y, de repente, habían descubierto que el tiempo que les había quedado se había convertido ya en cenizas, como si hubiera sido quemado por el ardiente aliento de un dragón. -El tiempo nos hizo creer que teníamos mucho por delante. Pero era una puta mentira. Tratamos de vivir el momento ... _Carpe diem_ ... ya sabes, como en _El club de los poetas muertos_, pero el momento fue tan jodidamente corto...-

En el momento que House terminó de hablar, el cuerpo de Wilson quedó inerte en sus brazos.

Una hora después, House salía del motel. Foreman había sido avisado. No le quedaba nada más allí. Wilson se había ido. Sólo estaba dejando atrás un _conjunto de elementos químicos_ para que la familia de Wilson lo enterrase.

Frente a él, la única respuesta posible a su pérdida.

* * *

_**24 golpes (Mikel Erentxun)**_

_24 golpes / en el corazón / y un collar de cicatrices / para la ocasión._

_24 balas / en el cargador / munición de plata / para el desamor._

_La vida se va / la vida se va / arañando el alma con cuchillas de afeitar / la vida se va / la vida se va / como un jinete en la oscuridad._

_24 lunas / en el cielo / y la noche abierta / al final de la escapada._

_La vida se va / la vida se va / como un destello tras el vendaval / puedes mirar / puedes pagar / la vida se va / la vida se va._

_El tiempo escupe palabras de fuego / con la voz de los poetas muertos / es un impostor / con patas de araña y cabeza de dragón._

_(...)  
_


End file.
